You're the One and Only
by Ron's girls through and through
Summary: James and Lily are in their final year at Hogwarts. Lily has always disliked James, but does she? A lot can happen in a year! Please read and review! Chapter 8 up!
1. The Dream

Chapter 1: The Dream

It's Lily Evans' first day at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and as she arrived at Kings Cross Station, nerves suddenly hit her.

" What if they don't like me?" she said to her mum Holly.

" Of course they'll like you Lily! Who doesn't like you!" her mum replied with a warm smile on her face.

" I don't," said a voice coming from behind her mother, " She's a freak and you know it Mum!"

"Petunia Evans! Apologize to your sister at once!" Holly said in a stern voice. Petunia simply shook her head.

Petunia and Lily were very different. Petunia had wavy brown hair and her long face resembled an old horse and her tall thin body and arms hung loosely by her sides. Where Lily was a natural beauty, her long dark red hair went down to the middle of her back, her face was beautiful especially her green eyes and her slim body was held more gracifully than her sister's.

"It's OK, Mum," Lily sighed, " She doesn't have to say sorry."

The clock on the wall of the station showed 10:55. Lily quickly grabbed her stuff but not before saying a goodbye to her mum and sister.

" I love you Mum," she said while hugging her mum, " and you Petunia," she said holding out her arms to her only sister.

" Yeah," Petunia replied while pulling Lily's arms from around her, " I know you do."

Lily's eyes were full of sadness. How could her only sister, who she used to get on with so well, hate her so much just because she's a witch?

" Well, bye." Lily said running off into the busy people at Kings Cross station.

On the Hogwarts Express,she sat alone in a big train compartment. Just thinking to herself how she was going to get through the sudden change in her life. She had only found out she was a witch 6 weeks ago! It was a big change to make! Suddenly a group of boys came into the compartment without even looking at Lily. They sat down just talking to each other, it was only when a fair haired boy with dark grey eyes finally spoke to her.

" Hello, I'm Remus Lupin, I'm new here, are you?"

"Hi, I'm Lily Evans and I'm new here too. It's nice to meet you."

"Oh, and this is Sirius Black," Remus said pointing to a very handsome boy who smiled kindly at her, " and this is Peter Pettigrew," a very nervous slightly rat-like boy looked back, "and this is James Potter." James was sitting in the corner looking at Lily as if she was an angel.

" Hi Lily, I'm James," he said beaming a brilliantly white smile at her.

Suddenly a beeping sound was ringing by her ear and wouldn't stop...


	2. Time To Go Back

Chapter 2: Time To Go Back

Lily groaned as she tried to turn off the alarm clock that was ringing very loudly in her ear, it wouldn't stop so she grabbed it and threw it across the room where it smashed into pieces.

After that, she then relaxed on her bed looking up at the ceiling when the alarm clock started beeping once again.

She let out an angry growl and grabbed the Beaters bat which she had took off Sirius Black in her 4th year for trying to lock her and James Potter in a broom cupboard together.

She swung the bat above her head and started beating the clock furiously until all was silent.

She flung herself on her bed and thought about the dream she'd just had. James was very different now than he was in 1st year.

Very different! He was nice in 1st year, now he's an annoying toad!

James bothered Lily every single day either asking her out or pulling practical jokes on her with his fellow 'Marauders'.

Today, Lily was going back to school and would have to see James and his 'Marauders'. Lily got up out of bed and started to get ready for school.

She went over and fed her owl, Peggy, and started checking her trunk that she'd got everything.

"Robes, check." She said quietly to herself, " Wand,..."

"Talking to yourself again?" said a mean voice," Such a freak!"

Lily turned around to Petunia and turned straight back checking her things.

"Only a couple of hours still you're back at that school, are they all freaks there?" Petunia asked with a nasty smirk on her face.

"No!"

"What a silly question! Of course they are!" Petunia smiled and walked back downstairs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lily walked downstairs to find her mum and a very broad fat man, who reminded Lily of a pig, sitting at the breakfast table filling up on bacon and eggs.

" Hello Mum," Lily said with a smile, "Vernon."

Vernon Dursley looked up said hello and quickly returned to eating his big breakfast.

Vernon was Petunia's boyfriend of two months and he quickly felt like he was at home.

After Lily's dad died, Lily's mum enjoyed all the company she could. Even if it was Vernon Dursley!

Lily grabbed a piece of toast and ate it then went back upstairs to get ready. Lily was even more beautiful than in the 1st year.

Her long dark red hair was now shorter and layered and was now 5ft 7.

There was 1 thing Lily was looking forward to, seeing all her friends again.

Being a muggle-born and being surrounded by muggles it was hard to use Owl Post as it was a bit strange to muggle eyes seeing a snowy owl flying in a busy neighbourhood in Surrey!

"You ready honey?" Lily's mum shouted up the stairs.

"Coming Mum!" she said, quickly grabbing Peggy and sliding her heavy trunk down the stairs.

Lily put the trunk in the back of the car and Lily and her mum drove to Kings Cross station for the last time for Lily's 7th and final year.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter 4- The Hogwarts Express.

Lily Evans strode towards the barrier, she looked over at her mother,

"Goodbye Lily dear! You're growing up so fast!"

"Bye mum!" Lily called and with that Mrs Evans watched her disappear through the barrier one last time.

Once Lily was on the other side of the barrier she looked around and saw only a few people on the platform as it was still only early, _then again, _Lily thought, _my friends are always early._

Just as she thought that she heard a voice behind her,

"Oy, Lily!" Lily whipped around and saw the black haired, blue eyed girl standing behind her, arms folded, leaning to one side so you could see her brilliantly curved figure, which was enough to make any boys head turn, especially one named Sirius Black.

"Hey Shelley!", Lily called, she embraced her best friend in one huge hug, "God I've missed you!"

"Ok hun but you don't have to cut off my air supply!" chocked Shelley from Lily's shoulder, "Oops sorry Shell!

"Its ok, hey look there's Stacey and Charlie!"

When the girls saw each other they ran and screamed and the same time squeezing each other into one big group hug. They were still screaming when they heard voices behind them.

"Hey girls, aren't you four looking as sexy as ever this year!"

When they turned around they saw the cheeky smiling faces of the Marauders .

"Not so bad yourself Sirius," Shelley winked at him.

Sirius turned bright red, the rest of the Marauders grinned and the girls giggled, no sorry, laughed hysterically, everyone knew that he had a huge crush on Shelley, but only Lily, Stacey and Charlie knew that Shelley had a crush on him also.

Sirius was muttering to them to shut up when the train whistle sounded for them to board the train. Shelley kissed Sirius on the cheek, she's not one to not express her feelings, as you would have guessed by now! James wolf whistled and Lily looked at him and caught his eye, she turned away blushing furiously,_ why did James Potter just make me blush like that? That's weird, _she thought, and with that she boarded the Hogwarts Express with the Marauders and her friends.


	4. How Times Have Changed

Chapter 4- How Times Have Changed

When they climbed on the train they found that there was only one empty compartment left. So the Marauders, Lily, Shelley, Charlie and Stacey filed into it.

Lily sat nearest the window, hoping to catch the first glimpse of Hogwarts, James Potter sat next to Lily, much to her disagreement, but sensing danger James quickly jumped out of his seat and sat next to a very amused Sirius Black.

Charlie Appleyard then sat next to Remus and Stacey Hayworth sat next to Peter Pettigrew, who looked very pleased to have her sit next to him.

Sirius was still laughing and James who kept shooting nervous glances at Lily. Sirius soon shut up when Shelley sat on Sirius' lap when there was plenty of room next to Lily.

Lily snorted and rummaged around in her trunk and pulled out _Hogwarts:A History _and began reading silently. James looked in awe at Lily, true it was that he had always fancied her, but this year there was something about her that was somehow different.

He watched her with a smile as she tossed her red hair over her shoulder and began reading again.

When Lily looked over the top of her book and saw James smiling at her she said,

"What?"

"Nothing my Lily flower."

She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to her book, she smiled secretively behind it, she always did like it when he called her that but he was still a big-headed toad!

Meanwhile Remus and Charlie were watching Lily and James,

"So when do you think they're going to get together?" Remus asked, looking into Charlie's hazel eyes, her curly brown hair resting on her shoulders, she wasn't very tall but had a slender body and always wore short skirts which Remus definitely didn't mind!

Charlie looked over at Remus, his deep grey eyes boring into hers and a piece of fair hair hung over his face,_ he's got a very cute face_, she thought.

"Dunno, better be soon they're driving me mad!"

"I know how you feel."

Charlie giggled nervously, Remus took a deep breath, _now's the time_, he thought, he leaned in closer, his hot breath tingling her lips, he was getting closer, their lips were almost touching…..

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Remus and Charlie sprang apart quickly, both blushing madly, they turned to the seen before them, it seemed as if Sirius and Shelley had been having a furious tickling fight and Sirius was tickling Shelley so badly that she was kicking and screaming, the thing is well…….she didn't know where she was kicking and ended up kicking Sirius in the…….well………you get the picture.

She was apologising over and over again her light blue eyes shining with tears and her long black hair coming out of her pony tail.

The others were laughing hysterically while Sirius was lying on the floor moaning in agony his dark hair covering his face and his dark brown eyes closed in pain too. After a while he got up, still moaning,

"My god Padfoot, you are such a drama queen!" exclaimed James.

Lily suddenly got out of her seat,

"Oh My God James! We need to go to the Prefects compartment, seeing as were Head Boy and Girl!"

"Oh yeah, right."

And both of them left the compartment, Stacey snorted,

"Yeah that's where they say they're going, more like going to snog in one of the loos!"

At this comment Peter had to put his fist in his mouth to keep himself from laughing hysterically, shaking his head as his fair hair shook about his head, his bright eyes hidden as his eyes were closed from trying to keep himself calm.

Stacey rolled her violet type eyes at him, blonde hair swishing about as she did so, Stacey was a very pretty girl, she was slim but curvy and always glowed when she was happy.

_Peter has definitely changed since last year, _she thought to herself, _much more muscular, oh god I did not just say that!_

She shook her head and two people came in, Lily and James, his hazel eyes were shining brightly as he sat down, messing up his already messy jet black hair, to try and make it look more windswept. Lily hated when he did this.

"The driver said we'll be there in about five minutes so we'd better change," Lily said,

"and no damn peeking you bloody perves!" she added to the Marauders.

"Who us? We'd never ever dream of it!" said Sirius with a cheeky smile.

"Oy, shut it you," said Shelley, "or else I'll give you another kick in the……..,"

"Hurry up you lot!" Charlie said, getting a little annoyed now.

They all pulled on their robes, the girls thought that the boys couldn't be trusted so they conjured a curtain between them, cutting the compartment in half.

The train came to a sudden stop and they all got out of the train and looked up at the magnificent castle of Hogwarts.


	5. The Annoucement

Chapter 5: The Annoucement

Hogwarts looked as beautiful as ever, Lily thought , as she climbed into one of the horseless carriages to take them up to the castle with Stace, Charlie and Shelley.

The Marauders were in the carriage behind,

"Hey Prongs," Sirius said questioning him, " You alright, you seem to be staring at Evans more than usual!"

"No I'm fine." said James, still staring at the back of Lily's beautiful red head in the carriage infront.

As they entered the entrance hall, Peeves was there swooping down on the students as usual.

He swooped down on Lily, who was busy chatting to her friends and she toppled backwards, landing on Severus Snape.

"Get off me, you filthy little mudblood!" a few people gasped but the Slytherins around just laughed.

Snape pulled out his wand and shot a spell at her back before she could do anything as she shot about 30 feet into the air and landed in a heap on the floor.

"LILY!" her friends screamed rushing over to her, everyone was shocked at what had just happened. They were all paralized with fear!

Unluckly for Snape, the Marauders watched the whole thing. Remus had rushed

over to Lily to try and help. Peter stood back too scared to do anything, Shelley had started sobbing so Sirius had gone over to comfort her.

So it was James who had to deal with it, he could feel the anger burning up inside him, his heart pounding furiously, he was looking at Snape with such hatred , it was very scary for people to see, even for Sirius.

He knew how much James hated Snape, he hated Snape himself! but he had never seen his best friend's face like this before.

James had took out his wand and was pointing it at Snape's throat,

"How dare you, how dare you call Lily a mudblood, how dare you even speak to her!" James growled.

The entrance hall was deadly quiet, dispite having the entire school ( apart from the first years and the teachers) cramped in there.

"And what exactly are you going to do with that Potter, you haven't even got the guts!"

"Oh believe me I have," James muttered, pushing the wand tip on Snape's throat,

"I have, Snivellus, after what you did Lily, you are going to pay!"

"Come on then Potter, do your worst."

"Oh I'm afraid I can't do my worst, I dont have any shampoo on me at the moment, so you'll definitely look the worst anyway!"

A few people laughed at these words but most people still stood frozen.

" Bring it, Potter."

" Gladly."

"So, you scared Potter?" Snape said sneering.

"You wish."

"Avada kedavra!"

"Stupifey!"

Both spells rebounded off each other, Snape's hit a bird that was flying around outside, and James' hit an unsuspecting Slytherin 2nd year.

Everyone was so shocked that Snape had shot an unforgiveable curse and James that no-one had realised that Lily had woken up and that she had seen the whole thing!

James didn't need a wand anymore, he had launched himself on top of Snape and was wrestling him to the ground. Suddenly McGonagall had entered the entrance hall,

"What do you think you are doing in here? In the Great Hall, all of you, NOW!" she said startling everyone and bringing everyone back to life from being totally shocked from what they had witnessed.

Thankfully Professor McGonagall had not seen James or Snape. James, who was still on the floor, was being pulled up to his feet by the rest of the Marauders. His face was slightly bleeding.

"Stupid...bloody..." James stuttered.

"I know James, but just have some dinner and get some rest." Remus said soothingly.

Everyone was still staring at James when he sat down, Lily was opposite him, crying silent tears. Their friends were also still staring at them. When James realised Lily was crying he stood up and pulled her into a hug and she didn't protest which James was happy to see.

"Lily...I..." he started.

"No...James, it's all my fault, that arsehole shot the killing curse at you, you could have died!"

"It doesn't matter Lily, it's over!"

She gave a small whimper and started sobbing into his chest, she was just a bit smaller than James. Their moment was stopped, however, by Dumbledore standing up, his long silver beard and half moon spectacles shining brightly.

James and Lily quickly took their seats again.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts, the Sorting ceremony will begin shortly, then we can tuck into our magnificent feast! Thank you!"

The hall cheered and clapped. Then the first years came through the Great Hall looking very nervous indeed.

During the Sorting ceremony, James kept shooting glances at Lily, just to make sure she was ok, she seemed fine now, he thought, as the last person to be Sorted was put into their house which was Ravenclaw. The Ravenclaws cheered the loudest.

As the clapping died down, Dumbledore stood up again, he beemed around at the four tables,

"Tuck in!" he said smiling happily, as everyone smiled back, even James and Lily.

He sat back down and started having a chat with Professor McGonagall. As James was eating, he couldn't help but notice that Lily was smiling slightly everytime she caught him looking at her.

"Oy, Prongs," Sirius whispered, as if afraid to be overheard by the girls," want to play a little Marauders prank on old Snivellus?"

"Why not?" James replied. Remus looked over in disbelief but then saw the matching mischevious grins they were wearing.

"Oh no, not again," Remus groaned. Peter laughed nervously then said,

"So whats the plan guys?"

Sirius turned to his three friends and said,

" Well..."

After the desserts had melted from their plates, Dumbledore stood up yet again,

"Now, before you all go off to bed, I'd like to say a few words, the forest is strictly forbidden to all our students, Mr Filch, our caretaker has asked me to inform you that no kicking of his cat will be permitted any further," said Dumbledore,

(at this point the Marauders groaned loudly and the hall filled full of laughter)

"Yes, thank you boys. Now to annouce a very special event that will be taking place at Christmas, a Ball will be held here at Hogwarts, we have one every 20 years, formal dress will need to be worn, for further information, ask Professor McGonagall or Professor Flitwick, who will be organising it. Oh yes, one last thing, I'd like to congratulate our new Head Boy and Head Girl, Mr James Potter and Miss Lily Evans, do please stand up.

At this people clapped and cheered as they stood up, the rest of the Marauders got down on their knees and started bowing to James,

" Ha ha, now my slaves, get me my fair maiden!" James cried, " No, don't bother, I'll get her myself!" and he picked Lily up bridal style, even though she squealed, and ran out of The Great Hall with her. Sirius, Remus and Peter then looked at Shelley, Charlie and Stacey and yelled,

"CHARGE!"

They picked them up and ran out of the hall with them too, the hall was in hysterics!

"Right now," Dumbledore, who was still standing at the front of the hall, chuckling said, " I think that's enough entertainment for tonight, toodle pip!"

And everyone went into their common room and dorm rooms.


	6. Falling For Each Other

Chapter 6- Falling For Each Other

Halfway through September, the Hogwarts students were starting to get used to their new classes, except the 7th years, they had more homework than any of the other years as it was their last and most important year.

The girls and the Marauders were in every single lesson together, so the girls thought it would be a nightmare! But how wrong were they!

One afternoon in Charms, they had to do a recap on Summoning charms, which was pretty easy but in this lesson they had to move much bigger objects around the room including other people!

James got paired with Lily, which they were both happy about because recently Lily had seen the nicer side to James Potter, which she hoped to see more of. If James asked her out again, she was sure she would say yes!

But to Lily's surprise, he hadn't asked her out at all this year! But she hadn't given up hope because they had come very close to kissing in the Gryffindor common room, she was helping him with his homework (which he was failing even though he had got it as a N.E.W.T class) and they had got very comfy together before Remus walked in.

"Lily, you've got to concentrate." James said, snapping out of her daydream about a few days before.

"Oh, OK, sorry." she smiled and looking into his deep hazel eyes.

" It's OK." he smiled back. Lily blushed. She hated blushing because it made her red hair even redder.

" Accio James!" she shouted, pointing her wand at james. He was now on the other side of the room and then standing right next to her once again.

"OK, now it's my turn," James said, "Accio Lily!"

Suddenly Lily had fell on James after James had used too much power in his spell. James seemed to be enjoying himself.

"Aah, Lily Flower," James smirked, " I knew you couldn't resist me!"

Lily smiled and playfully hit his arm. Their eyes were intensely staring at each other, they could feel each other's breath on their faces.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind them," when you two are done canoodling, will you please get on with your work."

Professor Flitwick was standing there looking down at the two red-faced teenagers lying on the floor.

"I don't mind what you get up to out of lessons," Professor Flitwick smiled as Lily and James both stood up, "but in lessons please don't do that here!"

" No...sir, it was just an..." Lily started going even redder.

" I won't happen again Professor, we're both very sorry." James said seriously but sneakily smiled at Lily. Lily was now positively sure she had turned into a tomato now!

"OK then, thank you!"

They both nodded.

The girls came and pulled Lily away to get all the gossip of what had just happened and Sirius, Remus and Peter also wondered over.

" What just happened there, Prongs?" asked Sirius as if he was desperate for gossip.

James just laughed and answered,

"Long story mate!"

They all nodded and thought of their own 'long stories' in relationships

"Now, about this prank?

**Me and Fal would just like to say a big thank you to the people who have reviewed, keep on reviewing us please! lol.**


	7. Revenge Is Not So Sweet

Chapter 7- Revenge Is Not So Sweet!

"Are you sure this'll work?" Peter asked nervously.

"Of course it will!" James said while grabbing his invisibility cloak and walking down the corridor of the Gryffindor common room.

Today was Quidditch practice for the Slytherins and Snape was their Beater. He wasn't much good and the Marauders made sure he knew that!

The Marauders, under the invisibilty cloak which was quite difficult because of their height,went inoto the Slytherin changing rooms. The walls were green and had painted serpents painted on the walls.

"Pure evil," Sirius said as they saw a portait of Salazar Slytherin, " we'd better cover him up."

James covered the portait of the sleeping founder with a sheet he had just produced and carried on with what he was doing.

" Simpson...Smith...Snape!" James said pointing to the locker, "Crap! It's locked!"

" Don't worry, I know a spell," Remus said smiling, "Alohomora!"

The lock on Snape's locker suddenly broke apart and revealed inside Snape's school robes.

" Oh Moony! What would we do without you!" Sirius said while patting Remus on the back.

(All the Marauders had nicknames for themselves: James was Prongs, Remus was Moony, Sirius was Padfoot and Peter was Wormtail)

James then got out his wand and with a few carefully chosen words, Snape's shoes inside the locker started bubbling. Bubbling with a thick slimy liquid. Suddenly, the Marauders heard voices coming from a distance.

" Quick! Over here!" Remus said panicing, "Under this table! Repairo!"

The lock on Snape's locker repaired itself and they all then rushed under the large table.

" That was a good practice guys! Keep it up!" said the Slytherin captain, "Good work, Snape."

" Thanks, Johnson." Snape said with more of a nice tone of voice, " We'll show those Gryffindor scum!"

James clelched his fists.

" Especially those Mudbloods!"

The Slytherins sniggered but James was fuming!

He was trying to get up and say a few "words" to Snape but Peter, Sirius and Remus were pulling him down. While they were doing this Peter knocked the table leg which caused a lantern to drop off and break.

The Slytherins stopped laughing and stared staraight at them. They were still under the invisibility cloak but the Marauders were very nervous.

Snape walked over, still in his Quidditch robes, and bent down right in front of them. Peter was breathing very heavily but after a few serious stares from the others, he held his breath.

Snape, who was still right in front of them, raised his hand and reached out to them and narrowly missed Sirius's nose.

Snape got up and grabbed things from his locker, including his shoes which were still slowly bubbling, and said to the rest of the team,

" Come on, we shouldn't _intrude _in here."

The other Slytherins followed him straight away. Once they had all gone, the Marauders came from under their cloak and looked around. There was no-one there. They, once again, got back under the cloak and left straight away.

When they got outside, they came from under the cloak and saw a trail of slimy thick liquid on the floor.

"It's worked!" They all said together grinning.

They followed the trail until it stopped, there stood Snape in the Great Hall with bubbles at his feet. The whole hall laughing, all apart fom the Slytherins.

"So, Snape, you finally got some then!" James smiled.

"Some what, Potter?" Snape said quietly but angrily.

"Some shampoo of course!" James smirked, "but Snivellus, it's for your head not your feet."

Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff were in hysterics. The Slytherins shouting odd comments such as: "Call yourself a pure-blood!" and "A disgrace to our kind!"

But James didn't care. At the Gryffindor table he caught Lily's eye, she smiled and mouthed something.

" What?" James mouthed back, he couldn't hear her.

Lily smiled again but then her face turned to shock and horror.

" JAMES! WATCH OUT!" Lily screamed pointing to Snape.

As James turned back to Snape, he was flung back against the wall and then his memory faded into darkness...


	8. And So It Begins!

Chapter 8- And So It Begins!

James woke up, his sides and chest aching with pain. He opened his eyes and looked down to where the pain was coming from, his chest and sides were covered in bandages down to his hips, his shirt was unbuttoned, splattered in what seemed to be dry blood.

That's when he realised where he was, the hospital wing. Curtains were drew around his bed, shielding the rest of the wing from view.

He could hear hushed, angry voices coming from the other end of the wing,

"Oh alright, fine, but for fifteen minutes only!" Madam Pomfrey's voice could be heard around the wing.

Then hurried footsteps could be heard echoing off the walls. Suddenly, the footsteps stopped and the curtain was pulled back and there stood the beaming faces of the Marauders, Lily, Stacey, Shelley and Charlie, once they saw that he was awake.

"James!" they all cried, Sirius, who was still in shock about his best friend almost dying, looked as though he was going to give James a huge man huge, but was beaten to it by Lily.

She hugged him gently so as to not make the pain any worse for him. When she had pulled away, much to the disappointment of James, she had tears ,he noticed, in those beautiful emerald green eyes of hers.

"Oh, James!" and she started sobbing on his shoulder,

"I'm sorry James, it's just that, I was so scared when Snape hit you with that spell…….and……. and I thought y-you were g-going… t-to to…"

"Hey" James said soothingly, " I'm not going anywhere, don't worry, I'm here, and I always will be."

At this Sirius wiped away a pretend tear, looking at the couple in a fake loving way. Shelley noticed this, she really was in tears, and nudged him quite hard in the ribs. Sirius opened him mouth to shout at her but she quietened him with a soft kiss and nodded back to Lily and James, who were completely oblivious to their friends watching them.

The Marauders and the girls were watching them so intensively, they didn't want to miss this! So when Madam Pomfrey came back out of her office to tell them to leave, they pulled their gazes away from Lily and James looked at Madam Promfrey and said "Shhhh!"

At first she looked a little confused, but when she saw the loved up couple she immediately fell silent.

When James and Lily had finished hugging, James whispered, but so everyone else could hear,

"I love you Lily"

"I love you too James" she whispered back.

At this point the girls had burst into tears, including Madam Pomfrey, and the Marauders looked slightly scared.

Lily and James looked very embarrassed, but all the same James grinned cheekily, leaned down and kissed her, Lily returned the kiss, deepening it and making it more passionate.

They broke apart when they heard their friends whooping and applauding loudly. The couple smiled at it other and shared their second kiss, deeper and more passionate than the first.

**Hi, thanks for reading this and plz plz review! just press the 'submit review' button, lol. There'll probably be a new chapter up after Christmas so until then enjoy this! oh and **

**MERRY CHRISTMAS!**


End file.
